1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing an oxime by the ammoximation reaction of a ketone. An oxime is useful as a raw material of an amide or a lactam, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
For producing an oxime, one of proposed methods is that ammoximation of a ketone is conducted with hydrogen peroxide and ammonia using as a catalyst titanosilicate (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. (JP-A-) 62-59256, JP-A-6-49015 and JP-A-6-92922), particularly using a crystalline titanosilicate having MFI structure (such as titanium silicalite TS-1 disclosed in JP-A-56-96720). It is also known that a specified crystalline titanosilicate having MWW structure is utilized as a catalyst for ammoximation reaction (see, International Publication No. 03/074421).